right here is right where we belong
by canyouplaypretend
Summary: "Don't you worry your pretty little mind, people throw rocks at things that shine and life makes love look hard," ::Seddie:: One shot.


**It's been so long since I've written a Seddie story! Just listening to this song and I thought it fit them perfectly. Hope you like it! :)**

* * *

><p><em>don't you worry your pretty little mind<em>

_people throw rocks at things that shine_

_and life makes love look hard_

* * *

><p>Sam Puckett stood in her bedroom, staring at her reflection in her full-length mirror and examined her favorite little black dress. It was long sleeved v-neck and was a little baggy at the top and the bottom part was tight with little sparkles. Her waves of blonde hair fanned out over her shoulders, letting her blue sparkly earrings shine.<p>

The only problem was her shoes.

Should she wear her baby blue heels to match her earrings or her ruby red heels to match her lipstick?

Sam groaned in agony and fell down on her messy bed, covered with rejected dresses and jewelry. She shut her eyes for a moment, to relax a couple seconds before she -

_WHENEVER YOU NEED SOMEONE TO TALK TO _

_I WANNA BE THE ONE YOU CAN -_

Sam jumped off the bed at the speed of light before tripping over her red heels and onto the floor.

The red heels were _not_ an option anymore.

Sam recovered herself and picked her phone up off of her bed. Why the hell she set it to the loudest it could be, was beyond her. She didn't ponder this very long as she opened up her new text.

_can't wait to see u :) be there in 10_

As heartbreakingly sweet Freddie was - she couldn't help but detest the fact that he wanted her to come to a party his cousin Claire was hosting.

Even though she was his icky cousin Amanda's sister, Claire was awesome. She was pretty with her dark brunette hair and big blue eyes and the life of any party. And Sam _loved_ going to parties Claire hosted.

Except this time it was the Benson Family Reunion party and Sam didn't really get along well with Freddie's relatives. She hadn't seen any of them - except Claire and Amanda - since before she started dating Freddie and made her life's mission to irritate them.

It was safe to say she was extremely edgy about going to this "party".

Why was she going? She could be hanging out with her best friends Carly and Gibby and go out to the movies, or even helping Spencer sculpt a giant turtle. But she just two weeks ago, she'd convinced Freddie to come to one of _her_ family reunions and the poor boy was scarred.

So she'd promised him she'd go wherever he wanted her to go the next time. (Well now that was stupid, wasn't it?)

Sam checked her phone and realized all of her thinking and pondering caused seven fast minutes to go by and she hadn't even put on her make-up or perfume.

She rushed to finish getting ready and didn't realize her mother standing in the doorway. "You look pretty tonight,"

Sam whirled around. "Oh, hi mother. Yeah I'm going out with Freddie tonight,"

"If you feel like doing something with him, _please_ don't do it in his bedroom again. I really don't want his mom blabbing on the damn phone again,"

Sam blushed a little at the memory last week. "We're going to his family reunion. I doubt anything will_ really _happen,"

It should be weird talking to her mother like this. But Pam didn't really care and neither did Sam much so when her phone rang once more, Sam reluctantly looked at her mother.

"After they kill me with their glares and prune juice, remind people at my funeral I was a pageant girl once."

Her mother laughed a little and gave her a light push to the door. "Ah don't worry about what they think, kid. Oh and avoid Marissa. I kind of got irritated at her and told her you did worse at my house -"

"_Mom_!"

"I'm kidding, now go!" She said as she pushed her daughter out of the door and into the cool air.

Sam bit the inside of her lip as she got in Freddie's car. "Hey,"

"Hey back," He said, kissing her cheek and starting the ignition. "You ready?"

_absolutely not._ "Obviously, I wouldn't be out here if I wasn't."

He chuckled. "Don't worry. It'll be over before you know it."

"It's from 4 PM to 8," Sam pointed out, jabbing at the invitation he had on his dashboard. "What's _wrong_ with your family?"

"They believe you need a full 10 hour night of sleep every night in order to keep your hygiene at maximum and preventing Precordial Catch Syndrome."

"What the hell is -"

"Chest pains," Freddie explained, sighing. "Very sharp pains in the chest that make it almost impossible to breath for a couple seconds."

"I'm not even going to comment." Sam rolled her eyes and poked Freddie. "You look nice,"

"You look prettier,"

"Pretty enough to convince you to turn around and go back to my place where we can have...fun?" Sam asked seductively serious as he stopped a red light.

"You always are," He said running his fingers down her face. "It's just my mom's car is currently behind us-"

Sam whirled around to see the annoyingly familiar mud green Honda. She slumped down in the seat as the light turned green.

Sam leaned her head on his arm. "Let's talk about something else. Whatcha doing next weekend?"

For the rest of the car ride they talked about anything but the reunion. They talked about Frothy, how Carly and Gibby should date, the soccer team, how Mrs. Benson occasionally honked and scared the wits out of them.

"I swear if my mom does that one more time - oh look, we're here," Freddie said pulling into a parking lot.

Sam's stomach dropped but she kept on a little smile for Freddie's sake and came out of the car. Mrs. Benson came out next.

"Well hello there Sam. Nice to see you in respectable clothes," She managed.

"Hello there, Mrs. Benson. Nice to see you in human clothes," Sam said breezily.

Freddie stifled a quiet laugh and pulled her away from his mom. "Let's talk to some other of my relatives -"

"Why? I like talking to your mom."

"And I'm sure she loves talking to you too," Freddie told her sarcastically. "But let's talk to Uncle -"

"Fredward!" A big, hefty man came up to us and hugged the life out of Freddie. "How's the little techie boy?"

"Hi Uncle Terry," Freddie said politely. "I'm good, you? You remember Sam, right? She's my girlfriend."

"Oh I remember Sam," Uncle Terry said looking her straight in the eye.

They were not on good terms - last time she'd seen Uncle Terry she had eaten his sandwich and, honestly, accidentally spilled prune juice on his PearPad.

"Hi Uncle Terry," She tried to say politely as she could. "Nice to see you again,"

"We'll see about that." Uncle Terry promised her before walking away.

They were both silent for a minute.

"Oh everybody's starting to go inside, follow me!" Freddie said, taking her hand and pulling her inside.

"_Another 5 hours of Uncle Terry plus the other Benson's who hated me?" _Sam thought to herself. _"Oh God, I think I'm developing Precordial Catch Syndrome_,"

Sam checked the clock in the back of the room for the millionth time. 5:59 PM.

"_Another three hours to go,"_ She thought.

So far it hadn't been so bad. They were all sitting around a dinner table, waiting for the food to come shortly, and nothing too bad had happened. The Benson's were all too wrapped up in asking each other how they had been these past 13.8 months that they hadn't noticed her much.

A little while ago when the party absolutely had no life in it - probably around 4:03 - she noticed that Claire wasn't there, but Amanda was. Freddie asked Amanda where she was and Amanda replied, "Oh she's "sick". She couldn't make it tonight."

"_I wish I had been "sick"," _ Sam thought darkly.

She had begun to relax a little. Uncle Terry hadn't paid much attention to her or Aunt Lorraine who was sitting on the other side of her. She zoned out every once in a while to inspect the spot on the dinner table where the hostess forgot to check.

It was only until she heard Freddie's voice when she tensed up again. "I've been doing good. iCarly's gotten more popular and the fan mail is _intense_ but other than that -"

"Your grades top-notch?" Grandma Sylvia asked in her annoying grandma voice.

Freddie nodded.

"_She_ isn't distracting you?" Grandma Sylvia glared in her direction.

Which caused the other relatives to glare in her direction.

Which caused her sudden case of Precordial Catch Syndrome to reappear.

"Absolutely not," Freddie assured her. "Sam's and my relationship -"

"Is absurd!" Aunt Lorraine suddenly exclaimed beside her. "I stand against this!"

"Look, I'm _sorry_ about your hair -" Sam tried to say.

"You shaved it off!" She stood up and raged. "I had to buy a wig and wear for exactly 69 days!"

Freddie put his head in his hand and looked the other way. Sam knew if she laughed, it would worsen the situation and his relatives would complain she needed to be stoned. She kept quiet and bit the inside of her lip.

She sighed and looked away as they continued to glare at her and talk to Freddie. Freddie pretended his hand was a spider, crawling up and down her thigh, under the table as he replied.

"So Sam," Grandpa Leonard turned to her. "How are your grades?"

"Ah, the usual. D's and C's, and those occasionally F's." She replied honestly. They already hated her - what more did she have to lose?

They all gasped. "_F's_?" Cousin Brenda, Harvard graduate and doctor, asked in horror.

"One time I got an A," Sam offered. "It was when I was in gym one time and we were playing dodgeball and I was the last person standing within the first five minutes."

They all gave her blank stares. Freddie's hand went a little further up her thigh.

"So how about the Mariners?" She murmured, playing with her napkin.

"Do you even care about your grades?" Aunt Lorraine pressed, leaning in towards her.

"Kinda..well no -"

"Where's your brain?" Grandma Sylvia demanded. "Where's your _heart_?"

"I'm positive it's in my body -"

"Why are you manipulating Freddie?" Mrs. Benson snapped.

"I'm not! I swear, I -"

"Do you even see yourself going anywhere?" Uncle Terry asked her with venom in his voice. "Because none of us do."

That was the last straw. She stood up abruptly, nearly falling back on her heels and the chair. "I'm sorry Freddie,"

She ran out of the room faster than she had ever cared for in her life and out into the cold evening.

She had found a park bench about ten minutes away from the reunion building, whipped out her phone and dialed Carly's number.

She picked up on the second ring. "Hey Sam! How's the reunion?"

"They all hate me."

"Why do you think that?" Carly's innocent voice asked.

"Because just ten minutes ago, they told me I was ruining Freddie's life and I have no future." Sam explained, sighing heavily.

Carly was silent for a minute. "Oh Sam, don't listen to them. You're out of the building, right? Do you want me to pick you up and you can spend the night?"

"I don't know -"

"We could watch Girly Cow or prank call the football team, whatever you want," Carly offered.

"There you are," Freddie's voice said from behind her.

"Let me call you back, Carls." Sam told her hanging up. "You found me."

Freddie sat down next to her and looked at the sky. "I'm sorry Sam -"

"Don't say anything," She told him, sighing. "I already know. Your relatives want me to die in a hole, all alone like I deserve?"

He frowned. "Not nearly as graphic...but not pleasant,"

She groaned. "I give up."

"Give up?"

"Your relatives will forever and always hate me."

"Ah, don't worry about them," Freddie told her running his fingers down her face. "You're too special."

"Special?"

"I think they're jealous because I love you more than I'll ever love them," Freddie smirked.

She turned away as a blush crept on her cheeks. "They show their jealousy quite well,"

"But that's life," Freddie said. "My family is full of nerds and geeks and then here you are. They're jealous that you _will_ go _farther_ than they are."

She scoffed. "Now you're just being ridiculous."

"Am I? Or are you actually listening to them?" Freddie challenged.

She turned back to look at him. "I'm not listening to them,"

"Pretty, _smart_ girls go father than smart people who worry about every second of their lives." Freddie said leaning his head onto her lap.

She began to play with his hair. "You need a haircut."

"Will you give me one?"

"Hmm," Sam murmured. "I love you."

She saw Freddie smirk to himself. "I love you too, Sammy."

She rolled her eyes. "Can we go now? Back to my house? I think my mom's not home..."

Freddie stood up, held out his hand and helped her up. He put his hands on her waist and pressed his lips against hers. She put her hands on his arms and closed her eyes, enjoying the silence for a little while.

"You taste like peppermint." Freddie informed her after they broke apart.

She put her hand on his shoulder and winked. "Plenty more where that came from..."

As they left the park and headed for his car, Sam thought about looking back at the reunion building to see if anyone was glaring at her for holding his hand.

"_You're not supposed to look back, you're supposed to keep going." Susie Salmon, The Lovely Bones._

So that's exactly what she did.


End file.
